Butterfly
by Shelikernr
Summary: Un destino cruel, dominado por el aleteo de negras mariposas. Pero, al final, siempre habrá esperanza.
1. Prologo

**_[En este Fic se han usado varias teorías que quizás no sean confirmadas. Aclaro ahora antes de que haya algunos problemas por eso._** ** _También, los errores imperceptibles que puedan haber sobre la serie. Soy novata en este fandom, por lo que apenas estoy comenzando._**

 ** _Miraculous Ladybug y sus personajes no me pertenecen._**

 ** _Sin mas, que comience la lectura :3]_**

 **Butterfly**

* * *

 **Prologo.**

Chorreaba la sangre de su brazo que poco a poco iba confundiéndose con la lluvia, pero no soltaba ni siquiera por un momento la cuchilla. Jadeaba por el esfuerzo, luego de haber escapado de aquella prisión tenebrosa. Fuera hacía frío y sus ropas no eran más que harapos sucios, muy merecedor de un preso como él. Se frotó los ojos, azules como la noche más clara, tensó los músculos y comenzó a escalar la última reja hacia la libertad.

Herido y empapado como estaba fue libre, luego de saltar por última vez. No dudó en correr.

Sus pies se lastimaron, arrastrando la tierra a su paso dio con el sendero hacia un bosque oscuro. Pensó que no podría quedarse a la vista de la carretera, en peligro de ser descubierto. Volviendo a correr se adentró en el bosque, que para su sorpresa estaba seco.

Hizo reconocimiento del lugar, ojeando las ramas superiores. Se había percatado de que la lluvia apenas pasaba por el follaje, ya que los arboles estaban muy juntos y sus ramas se entretejían con las otras. Daba una sensación de guarida natural, un fuerte que crecía por sí solo. Mas no había ninguna criatura viva a los alrededores, ni siquiera el sonido de aves resguardándose de la lluvia. Estaba completamente _solo_.

En aquella oscuridad, junto al helado ambiente de lluvia, comenzó a caminar hacia el corazón del bosque. Desolado, con su mente quebrada como única compañía. Deambulaba sin un rumbo concreto en ese lúgubre escenario repleto de maleza, de vegetación llena de colores grises. Era como si el invierno llegara más temprano que nunca a congelar la vida.

Entonces, como si de la nada apareciera, un brillo inusual bailó ante sus ojos vidriosos.

¿Qué era aquello? No era blanco, tampoco era negro, pero su luz era tan extraña. Parecía una pequeña estrella que titilaba, solitaria entre los árboles. Inconscientemente caminó hacia ella, como si estuviese llamándolo. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca la observó con total atención, a la pequeña mariposa de brillo dorado que aleteaba frente a sus narices.

La contempló, fascinado, jamás había visto ese tipo de mariposa antes. Para su gusto, el pequeño insecto volador aleteó hacía él. Pensaba que se había vuelto loco al pensar que una simple mariposa lo llamaba o andaba en su busca, pero sus divagaciones se convirtieron en realidad cuando se hubo acercado lo suficiente. Tan hermosa, brillante y extraña. El querer tocarla le hizo sacar una grotesca sonrisa.

Entonces, la pequeña criatura descendió hasta su mano derecha, como si leyera su mente. Él estaba fascinado con todo aquello, inmóvil ante tal escena. Sus oídos captaron cuando la lluvia se detuvo, algo bueno a su favor. La mariposa terminó su viaje para posarse justo en el filo de la cuchilla, y allí se quedó unos momentos.

Y luego desapareció.

¿Habrán visto bien sus ojos? Por donde quiera que viera, aquel insecto no estaba. Nuevamente sus alusiones a la locura se hicieron más posibles, quizás por estar tantos años metidos en aquella celda, sin ningún compañero. Suspiró, se llevó la mano libre a sus cabellos y decidió emprender la marcha otra vez. Debía dejar de estar con ideas tontas acerca de mariposas brillantes y de colores extraños.

Todo eso volvió a irse al caño cuando su cuchilla emitió una humareda negra, consumiendo todo el filo hasta la extensión del mango. Quiso soltarla, pero se mantenía pegada a su piel. Sus brazos y piernas se quedaron congelados donde estaban, un mareo lo controló por completo y al final, en la inmovilidad, sus ojos quedaron opacos.

Y una voz apareció en su mente. Primero como un murmullo, luego como unas palabras lejanas. Profunda y suave, la voz masculina se escuchó en sus oídos como si estuviera allí mismo.

Pero nadie estaba con él en ese bosque tenebroso.

" _Ah… Mi pequeño Akuma te ha tomado por sorpresa"._

— ¿Quién eres?

" _Un amigo que puede ser de ayuda, para que puedas vengarte de toda la ciudad que te humilló y te encerró en esa celda"._

— Eso… eso es magnífico…

" _Pero a cambio, tienes que hacerme un pequeño favor"._

—… Haré lo que sea.

" _Te daré el poder de convertir todo lo que veas en un apocalipsis, con la condición de que me traigas los Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir"._

En su mente se acoplaron imágenes jamás vistas por sus ojos: una jovencita, no más de quince años, que llevaba mascara y traje rojos a lunares y saltaba como una heroína de torre en torre; luego, un joven adolescente de aspecto delgado y ágil, con mascara y traje de color negro, llevaba también unas orejas gatunas sobre la cabeza. Las imágenes iban acercándose hasta situarse en los pendientes de la chica y el anillo negro del joven, ese era el objetivo principal.

— Bien, tenemos un trato. Pero ¿Quién demonios eres?

Poco a poco pudo sentir de nuevo sus miembros mientras era envuelto por esa humareda negra. Podía sentir el cambio, la fuerza y la agilidad crecer dentro de él. Al cerrar los ojos escuchó la risa de ese ser invisible que hablaba con calma.

" _Mi nombre es Hawk Moth, y desde ahora tu nombre será Destructor. Espero que puedas cumplir con mis demandas"._

La fuerza, el odio… todo en él se había fortalecido. Abrió sus ojos otra vez y contempló sus manos, de un negro abismo, y se sintió poderoso. Con pisadas grandes, fuertes y victoriosas, comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de ese bosque.

Era la primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo que tenía una misión. Y esta vez la llevaría a cabo, terminando con éxito la noche.

Nada le detendría en su objetivo: llenar de oscuridad los corazones de Paris.

Ni siquiera unos niños que se creían héroes.

 _ **Continuará.**_

* * *

 _ **¡Hola!**_

 _ **Aquí Shelikernr, publicando lo que nunca pensó que llegaría a publicar :v**_

 _ **En fin, el fandom de esta serie me atrapó. Tiene fanarts tan lindos, parejas tan shippeables... *suspira como colegiala***_

 ** _¡Ojala guste! publicaré el proximo capitulo el lunes, o el martes._**

 ** _¡Díganme que les parecio con un review, por favor! así conoceré sus opiniones y las criticas constructivas :D_**


	2. Capitulo 1

**¡Buenas noches!**

 **Bueno, aquí ya es de noche... ¡Buenos días también!(?)**

 **En fin, lamento tardarme en subir capitulos, de verdad :(**

 **¡Pero aquí está el primer capitulo de esta historia!**

 **Disfruten**

* * *

 **Butterfly**

 **1**

* * *

Se escucharon los aleteos de una mariposa a lo lejos, algo de lo que solo él se percató con sus agudos sentidos.

Tensó sus garras y preparado para saltar ojeó con entusiasmo el último atardecer de sus dieciséis años ¿Cómo podría haber pasado tan rápido el tiempo?

Tan solo un suspiro de sus labios, una sonrisa liberada y cerró sus ojos. Siendo llevado por el viento impulsó su cuerpo hacia el siguiente tejado y corrió como jamás lo había hecho desde que esos poderes legendarios le fueron concebidos. Sin parar, tan solo para sentir el viento en los cabellos y la libertad correr junto a la adrenalina que palpitaba rápida en sus venas.

Adrien no habría sido tan rebelde, osado en palabras propias para usar sus poderes por diversión de esa manera. Pero ¿quién podría decirle algo a Chat Noir? Solamente era él y nadie más, en tranquilidad bajo el final del día siendo visto y admirado por ojos adultos que tanto confiaban en su fuerza. ¿Por qué querría volver a ser Adrien? Definitivamente ser el superhéroe que todos amaban, el gato negro de Paris, era algo mil veces más tentador.

" _Si tan solo fuese tan fácil"_ se murmuraba a sí mismo con resignación, manteniendo su entusiasta sonrisa. No tenía motivo para pensar en esas cosas durante su momento ¡se sentía tan bien estando así! Disfrutaría de esta noche como si fuese la última.

Mientras saltaba se preguntó dónde estaría su compañera, la joven que era dueña de todos sus pensamientos cuando el amor palpitaba cerca. Vestida de lunares, saltando de techo en techo a su ritmo, regalándole tiernas sonrisas.

Sonrió.

Si tan solo pudiese verla.

Entre risas solo podía recordar la última y la más memorable de todas las conversaciones que había tenido con ella, cuando el cielo se tiñó de rojo y rosa en las nubes. Ambos en la punta de la torre Eiffel, admirando la vista…

… _y Chat Noir podía jurar que ella no podía ser más hermosa, iluminada por ese brillo ardiente del atardecer._

— _¿No te has puesto a pensar que quizás nos conocemos?_

 _Ladybug suspiró y le puso los ojos en blanco._

— _Ya estás con eso otra vez._

— _¡Pero es en serio! —Sus ojos brillaron de la emoción con la idea de conocerla en persona, sin siquiera saber su segunda identidad—. Quizás nos habremos visto, o nos vemos, o podríamos vernos mañana…_

 _Ella sonrió, fijando sus ojos en el tranquilo atardecer._

— _No lo creo —negó—. Aunque no lo parezca, detrás de este disfraz se esconde una chica muy ocupada._

— _Al menos dame una pista —más una petición, la voz de Chat Noir sonó suplicante._

 _Ladybug de lo pensó un poco, sonriendo de oreja a oreja cada vez que los ojos verdes del héroe la abordaban. Al final había terminado en risas._

— _¡Está bien, está bien! —Se rindió y puso otra vez los ojos en blanco ante la sonrisa emocionada del gato—. Veamos… todavía soy una estudiante… ¡Pero no te diré mi edad! Así que no me mires con esa cara de gato abandonado._

 _Esos comentarios hicieron que suelten ambos carcajadas al quedar más interesados en la charla._

— _Sabía que no tenía cinco mil años, my lady —le murmuró, haciendo que la heroína suelte una risita._

— _Ahora te toca a ti, gatito._

 _El joven se la pensó un poco, eligiendo una que signifique mucho para él… y para ella. Pensó que tal vez podía conocerlo realmente, y entonces tendría que afrontar la cruda y placentera decisión de conocerse sin los trajes._

 _O eso pensaba él, cosa que no iba a ocurrir por parte de su Lady, pero soñar es gratis ¿no?_

—… _Soy un millonario, filántropo, futuro modelo de ropa interior y un gran, GRAN besador._

 _Le hizo ojos seductores a su compañera que sin poder evitarlo lució una gran sonrisa divertida, pasando a las risas y luego a una gran carcajada realmente tentada. Oh, genial, pensaba que estaba bromeando._

" _Ya verás cuando descubras que si soy un jodido millonario filántropo" se quedó pensando con picardía mientras la veía reír._

— _¡Oh, por Dios, se me hace tarde!_

 _Chat Noir ni alcanzó a ver como Ladybug sostenía su comunicador en alto y, con ojos paranoicos, comenzaba a lanzar el yoyo hacia una mira alta. ¿A dónde iba? ¿Qué se le hacía tarde? Al final era él el que se quedaba sin respuestas, o al menos sin la información deseada. Eso no era justo._

 _Antes de que ella de un pequeño salto para irse, justo cuando farfullaba palabras de despedida él tomó su muñeca con firmeza. La heroína se le quedó mirando._

— _Algún día tendremos que saberlo, Ladybug —Había murmurado. Al levantar el rostro ofreció su gran sonrisa repleta de brillo ante las luces del sol y su despedida—. Te encontraré, es una promesa._

 _Ella lo miró, entre sorprendida y sonrojada. Con paso inseguro se acercó de nuevo a su compañero y para sorpresa de él dejó un suave besó en su frente._

 _Otra vez se separó, volviendo a su posición de escapada rápida. Se despidió con una sonrisa._

— _Es una promesa —dijo, y saltó hacia las calles._

 _Chat Noir la vio alejarse como un borrón rojo a lo lejos. Se tocó la frente con ternura, sintiendo el primer contacto que había tenido con ella de esa manera. Totalmente enamorado, mareado por los sentimientos tan ruidosos en su corazón se le quedó viendo. Sujetando la cuerda y sin temor saltando, escapándose del atardecer…_

…Saltando junto al viento del anochecer se fue, gritando canciones de amor que ni siquiera conocía, a algún punto donde sus emociones floten hacia su enamorada.

El lado sur de Paris parecía tranquilo, apenas rondaba gente y el silencio era cálido para su corazón. Sus fuerzas se incrementaban al correr y saltar, tal vez paraba un momento para descansar sus piernas, mas siempre seguía con su carrera sin meta. Así, corriendo y escalando, llegó al punto donde se podía ver a las lejanías la torre Eiffel. El punto del amor, pensó, volviendo a suspirar.

Pero un brillo inusual captó su atención conforme se acercaba, algo que no era natural en la escena. Resplandecía misteriosamente, cruzando el parque con lentitud, como si quisiera ser descubierto. Chat Noir entrecerró los ojos, concentrándose en ese misterioso objeto ¿Por qué le había alertado tanto? Quizás era un tonto disfraz, una broma de mal gusto creada por adolescentes como él, pretendiendo ser peligros que atentaban contra la paz de Paris.

Si, le hubiese gustado que haya sido una broma cuando una pareja pasó por el lado de esa figura brumosa y la observaron con gran interés. Si hubiese sido un chiste aquel ser no hubiera sacado un objeto de forma extraña, tomado al hombre por el cuello y de un solo movimiento cortar su garganta.

Si tan solo hubiese sido un chiste, no habría gritos de una mujer desesperada, bañada en la sangre de la matanza, que socorría a su pareja. La figura endemoniada había vuelto a caminar, siguiendo su camino sin inmutarse por nada.

Aquello era la realidad.

Sus ojos vieron todo, imposibles de apartar la vista, inútil, sin poder mover una de sus piernas. Aferrado a una torre como gárgola en la noche observó, atónito, sin poder creer lo que había visto. Lo que _jamás_ había presenciado hasta ese momento, lo que _jamás_ creyó que vería en su vida…

… ya que él era un héroe, era el que evitaba que esas cosas pasen.

Pero este héroe era solo un niño a los ojos de la muerte, que por primera vez era vista en sus luces verdes como el veneno. Allí se desvanecía, esa pequeña parte inocente que pertenecía a la adultez todavía lejana iba desapareciendo. El brillo de sus ojos se hizo diferente, oscureciendo su mirada aterrada y triste.

Habrá sido por eso que corrió nuevamente, mucho más rápido que antes, dando zancadas mucho más grandes. Desapareciendo, buscando, queriendo encontrarla…

Debía encontrar a Ladybug cuanto antes.

* * *

Esa fría sensación le recorrió la espalda una vez más.

Apenas podía levantarse de la cama, sumida en sus propios sueños. Lentamente se iba despertando y su cuerpo ya estaba siendo torturado por los escalofríos. Se frotó los ojos, viendo desde la ventana como la noche había dominado toda la ciudad en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

O es que ella lo vio así, durmiendo por horas.

Observó a su pequeña compañera, Tikki, durmiendo a su lado de forma apacible. O eso creía cuando los ojos de la Kwami se abrieron lentamente. Le dedicó una amigable sonrisa. Marinette correspondió con otra más alegre.

— Las siestas se hacen eternas cuando es fin de semana, Tikki —bromeó mientras se estiraba, bostezando—. Tengo hambre… ¿tú no?

Y entonces el escalofrío volvió a recorrerle la espalda, avisando, alarmando. Su rostro se deformó en una expresión de alerta y vio a Tikki, que también llevaba esa misma expresión. Ambas se miraron preocupadas durante escasos segundos, descifrando las expresiones de la otra. Había sido tan extraño, como si alguien tocara sus espaldas al mismo tiempo, con manos tan heladas como el hielo…

— Algo está pasando, Marinette —murmuró la Kwami de rojo, mirando con ojos atónitos la ventana.

Marinette hizo lo mismo, aunque fuera no se veía nada, tampoco podía escucharse la sirena de la policía o los gritos de los civiles. Rápidamente la humana se levantó de la cama, desperezándose a la fuerza. Todo en ella alertaba peligro, pero no podía entenderlo del todo.

— ¿Cómo podemos sentir que algo está pasando…? —se frotó los brazos, ahora la piel erizada, acercándose a la ventana. Solamente se volteó para ver a Tikki con decisión en sus ojos azules.

— Eso no importa ahora, Marinette, yo te explicaré más tarde ¡necesitas transformarte!

" _Dilo"_ se llamaban esos ojos que la observaban con impaciencia desde el otro lado de la habitación. Ella asintió.

— ¡Tikki, transfórmame!

Los resplandores que tanto conocía y estaba acostumbrada la rodearon, cerrando sus ojos se dejó convertir. Podía sentir el poder, la agilidad, ese sentimiento de fuerza crecer dentro de ella mientras todo iba cambiando en su cuerpo. Al volver a abrir los ojos se encontraba en ese traje rojo a lunares. Ya no era Marinette, sino Ladybug, la heroína.

Y estaba sola, suspiró con verdadera melancolía. A veces le gustaría tener a Tikki a su lado en las aventuras que siempre tenía que aguardar. Se acercó a la ventana, no sin antes dejar una nota en su mesita de noche: gracias al cielo sus padres habían salido esa noche a cenar. No tendría por qué hacer una escena sobre eso.

Con agilidad saltó de la ventana, usando su yoyo para tomar impulso hacia una de las torres más altas. Mientras saltaba de edificio en edificio observaba, atenta a cualquier peligro en las calles, pero no podía ver nada. Mas los escalofríos se hacían cada vez más constantes, como un extraño detector. Se preguntó dónde estaría su compañero en ese instante.

Aunque odiaba admitirlo, echaba de menos a Chat Noir, más en esos momentos. Tan solo él era capaz de entablar una conversación y hacerla hablar cuando estaba a punto del ataque de pánico, como todo buen amigo. Siguió corriendo entre los cielos, pero nada encontró. Decidida a volver por donde vino, incluso sin recibir noticias de la policía alertando que algo estaba sucediendo, comenzó a caminar hacia su hogar.

— ¡Ladybug!

Esa voz.

Sin querer hacerlo, como si su propio corazón manejara su cuerpo, volteó su cuerpo con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro. ¿Qué había sido eso? Tal vez, solo tal vez, se habría confundido con la voz que esperaba cada día. Esa voz amigable y bondadosa que prometía una sonrisa al final de cada oración, coloreando su vida a un arcoíris luminoso. A pesar de que sabía que no era Adrien, a pesar de que el chico de su clase no se encontraba en los tejados junto a ella… aun así le sonrió a Chat Noir con los mismos ojos enamorados, y no entendió el por qué.

Allí estaba él, en la noche negra vistiendo de negro. Tan ágil y de aspecto felino, cada vez que la noche caía él resaltaba en la oscuridad.

— Chat Noir, yo…

Su sonrisa desapareció al ver sus ojos.

Quizás estaba demasiado acostumbrada a su sonrisa, a sus ojos burlones, que no se dio cuenta de lo frío que estos eran aquella noche. Un brillo diferente tomaba sus ojos, y las comisuras de sus labios estaban hacia abajo. Otra descarga eléctrica en su espalda fue lo que la sacó de sus pensamientos. Se quedaron en silencio, observándose el uno al otro mientras la luna los alumbraba con su luz engañosa.

Al cabo de un minuto se percató de que los ojos de Chat Noir volvían a tener cierta calidez, y fue cuando él suspiró. Parecía aliviado. Caminó hacia ella con lentitud, dejando más extrañada a Ladybug.

Los nervios de la heroína se hicieron presentes cuando él tomó su mano, entrelazó los dedos y tiró suavemente de ella.

— ¡Espera, espera, Chat! —refunfuñó—. ¿Qué pretendes?

Chat Noir volteó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron nuevamente, mostrando ese semblante serio que ella ya comenzaba a odiar. Ese no era su compañero, ese no era su héroe. Suavizó el agarre de su mano, siendo una caricia. Todo lo que él no pudo decirle en ese momento sus ojos gritaron, que ahora parecían estar expuestos a todas las verdades de su corazón.

Volvió a tirar de ella, mucho más suave esta vez.

— Esto es urgente —le dijo—. Ven conmigo.

No supo que fue lo que la convenció: si sus manos tiernas al acariciar sus manos o esos ojos que se asemejaban más a un adulto que a su compañero. Sus escalofríos cesaron por un momento de paz, dejando a su corazón latir con tranquilidad. Bajo la luna lo siguió, dejando atrás el sendero que la conduciría a su hogar.

Y pudo jurar que en ese instante una mariposa se escuchó aletear.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

 _ **Continuará.**_

 **¡Hola!**

 **Como dije, lamento tanto la tardanza con todo esto.**

 **Pasa que estoy muy dispersa, muchos trabajos pendientes y también mi poca salud mental(?)**

 **Pero ahora volveré a subir capitulos en la semana!**

 **Ojala no se hayan olvidado de mi historia**

 **Disfruten!**

 **By: Shelikernr**


End file.
